herpfailderpfandomcom-20200215-history
Things That Piss Us Off
Things That Piss Us Off is the eighth video featured on HerpFailDerp. It was uploaded on March 12, 2013. Description Things that may just piss you off. Characters This is a list of characters that appear in Things That Piss Us Off: *Jayden *Jeffery *Jerry *Jerry's Girlfriend (mentioned) Plot The video starts off with Jeffery introducing himself before sarcastically asking the viewers "Don't you love it when people cut you off when you're in the middle of talking about something". It then cuts to Jeffery talking to Jayden & Jerry about how he was at the park the other day before Jayden rudely cuts him off, Jeffery annoyed reminds Jayden that he was talking. Jayden tells him to continue. Jeffery starts talking again before Jerry rudely cuts him off and asking Jayden if he said he was at the park the other day to which Jayden says he was. Jeffery once more starts talking again before Jayden cuts him off and says that he is bored before him and Jerry walk out of the room. Jeffery punches the cabinet in rage and dislocates his wrist. Jayden then introduces himself and asks the viewers "Don't you hate it when someone interupts you while you're playing a game?". It then cuts to Jerry & Jeffery outside the door about to interupt Jayden. They burst in and start annoying him with Jeffery attempting to turn off the computer screen, they leave the room with Jayden enraged. Jerry then introduces himself with Jayden cutting him off, Jerry continues to introduce himself and asks the viewers "Don't you hate it when you're on Facebook and motherfuckers keep interupting you?" It then shows Jerry writing a depressing status on Facebook with Jeffery coming up behind him and pulling his hair. Jerry turns around and tells him to piss off, Jayden then takes over and starts pulling Jerry's hair which in return causes Jerry to turn around and elbow Jayden in the nuts, Jayden lands on the bed and throws a cushion at Jerry. He starts suffocating Jayden with the cushion before sitting back down and going on Facebook again. Jayden gets up and looks at the screen and says "I know that girl, I rooted her" with Jerry getting really furious at Jayden he says "That's my fucking girlfriend" before punching Jayden square in the nose. The next cuts to Jeffery asleep on the bed, he wakes up and asks the viewers "Don't you hate it when you're trying to sleep and dickheads keep waking you up every 2 seconds?" Jayden appears out of the curtains and says "Yep" before disappearing back into them, Jeffery gives him the finger. It then shows Jayden & Jerry having a conversation about the sleepover they are having before realising that Jeffery has fallen asleep. Jerry keeps poking him in the arm for 10 minutes straight, he wakes up briefly and gives Jerry the finger. Jayden says he will wake him up before standing on the chair and cannonballing off of it which wakes Jeffery right up. The last one shows Jayden sitting in the dark with a torch shining up on his face, he asks the viewers "Don't you love it when your friends scare you, in the middle of the night?" He looks around, freaked out and says he doesn't know where they are before Jeffery pops up and smacks him across the head, Jayden turns around in fright before going towards the wardrobe, Jerry pops up and tells Jayden to go "close the window" in which he goes to and Jeffery pops up with an egyptian mask on and says "curry in duh hurry, hello der" in which Jayden screams like a girl. The video ends with a freaky version of "Pop Goes The Weasel" Trivia *Jerry accidentally introduces himself as Jeffery. *Jayden is seen playing Halo: CE on the computer *The status Jerry makes says "fuck this world i hate errrrbodaaaay..." *Jayden says that he has had sex with Jerry's girlfriend. *The music that plays when Jayden goes to cannonball onto Jeffery is: Richard Strauss - Also Sprach Zarathustra Category:Videos Category:Things That (Series)